gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rockin' Bowl
Rockin' Bowl was a short-lived bowling game show for college students. Gameplay College teams competed for scholarship money in head-to-head bowling that featured off-the-wall challenges as well as traditional 10-frame matches. In each episode, two college teams competed against each other in a contest of normal and not-so-normal bowling. Each match consisted of the traditional 10 frames played "Baker"-style (meaning the players on both teams alternated frames). Rockin' Bowl Frames Each match also consisted of six nontraditional frames called "Rockin' Bowl" frames, which were crazy challenges played in-between certain normal frames. Usually, in these frames, each team would get only one ball. The "Rockin' Bowl" frames included the following: *'Recliner Bowling' – The players in control would sit in a recliner chair with their teammates pushing them to the foul line, and then throw the ball down the alley. *'Shuffle Bowl' – The players in control would take a shuffle puck, and then push the ball with it down the alley. *'Your Pins Are Showing/Strobelight Ball' – The lights in the park would go out and a big strobe light flashed, making the player have difficulty concentrating. *'Blackjack Bowling' – The object of this game was to get to 21 or come as close to 21 as possible than the opposing team without going over. As in regular bowling, the players on the teams alternated turns taking up to five single shots; the pins were reset after each roll. The team that was the closest to 21 without going over won the round and 10 points. Unlike regular Blackjack, ties were always acceptable; so in the case of a tie, they would split the points and receive five each. And finally, any team that got exactly 21 in any combination scored a five point bonus for a total of 15 points, with that score going to both teams if they tied. *'Frame of Chance' – This was where two members of the studio audience (selected by the team coaches, one for each coach/team) participated with the help of the partners: the main team players in control. *'Speed Bowling' – Standard bowling rules applied, but only the team with the fastest ball would score. *'Disco Bowling' – Regular bowling except the park was turned into a discotheque. *'Showtime Bowling' – The pins were hidden behind a curtain, so therefore the players wouldn't know how many pins they would hit. *'Bumper Bowling' – The gutters were covered with rubber columns. The ball rolled by the player in control had to bounce off a column in order to count. *'ER Bowling' – The players in control would sit on a gurney with their teammates pushing them to the foul line, and then throw the ball down the alley. *'Daredevil Bowling' – The players would attempt to make the ball jump a miniature daredevil's ramp with toy trucks in the middle. *'Rockin' Relay' – The final Rockin' frame was always the Rockin' Relay (aka the Team Relay Finale) in which teams had 30 seconds to knock over as many pins as possible while alternating lanes. ---- At the end of the match, each team's normal bowl score was combined with their Rockin' Bowl score to create the team's final total. The team with the most points won the match. Tournament Structure The preliminary matches of the tournament involved the teams playing two rounds, each consisting of eight matches. The eight teams with the highest total scores from both rounds advanced to the quarterfinals. From here, the tournament became single-elimination. Each team who advanced in the tournament won money for each victory as follows: Music Gordon Goodwin House Band - Pinsetters Studio The All American Sports Park in Las Vegas, NV YouTube Links Full Episodes *irishpogi - This YouTuber has three episodes on his channel. *Kansas University **These two episodes have been edited to show only the competition. Western Illinois University Semi-Finals *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 *Part 4 *Part 5 *Part 6 *Part 7 Championship Match *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 *Part 4 *Part 5 *Part 6 *Part 7 Category:Bowling Category:Regional Category:Sport Category:Stunts & Dares Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:2000 premieres Category:2000 endings